Placer culpable
by Boku-sama Nezza
Summary: Sabia que aquel sentimiento no era correcto, no solo por tratarse de dos hombres... sino de que aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos era su hermano mayor, aquel que estaba presente es sus sueños y fantasías ¿pero qué más da? lo aceptaba y de apoco se convertía en un placer culpable. (fail summary... creo que nunca me acostumbrare a esto ;w;)


**Hola ;w; ¿me extrañaron? **_**(claro que no~ kesesesese~)**_** les dejo aquí otro fic… esta vez es uno NorIce~ porque se me dio la merecida gana~ quizás no me demorare mucho en subir otro (**_**si claro… júralo por el viejo Frits!)**_** tenía este escrito desde hace un buen tiempo… pero quería revisarlo antes de subirlo… gracias nuevamente por el apoyo ;w; son hermoso(a)s~ no se dé que será el próximo que suba.. quizás.. quizás… puede que sea otro HongIce… o uno de mi país (Chilito) por algún rubio al azar(? Es algo corto pero espero que les guste ^^ **

**Advertencias: nombres reales y mundo alterno~ por si no saben lo que es placer culpable… pues… es por ejemplo el gusto de comerte una barra de tu chocolate favorito sola estando a dieta.. eso es un placer culpable (o algo así) … kesesesese~ oh! ¡Hay incesto! *no me digas* y no hay más que eso.. quizás los personajes algo Ooc~ y claro.. lo de siempre… no me pertenecen son del super ****increíble y fabuloso ****Hidekaz Himaruya y blablabla~ (los nuevos capítulos de Hetalia son… *-* asddasd~ hermosamente perfectos~ quiero el especial de halloween *hetaween?* donde sale el HongIce… -la patean-)**

**No les quito más tiempo~ aquí está el drabble~**

_**Placer culpable**_

No podía negar algo que se sentía tan real, que salía por cada poro de su piel, aquel deseo incontrolable e inconfesable corriendo por sus venas y bloqueando sus pensamientos. Entró en la oscura habitación y contemplo la figura sobre la cama con cierto nerviosismo, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su respiración era irregular e intentaba calmarse pensando en otras cosas, aunque esto era casi imposible con los constantes ronquidos de su padre que solo conseguían inquietarlo, siendo presa fácil de ese acostumbrado sentimiento de miedo y satisfacción.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama y observo a su hermano dormir, imperturbable y con un aura atrayente que solo él podía disfrutar. Se removió en su lugar nervioso y otra vez aquel deseo morboso surgió de su interior, su mano derecha se poso delicadamente sobre la mejilla del mayor y se deslizo parsimoniosamente, sintiendo aquella piel delicada casi transparente del contrario bajo se vacilante tacto, se detuvo en sus cálidos labios y los acarició lentamente algo avergonzado por el rápido rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, su aliento chocaba en el rostro contrario y pronto las distancias menguaron y los labios temblorosos de Emil descansaron sobre los del noruego, despacio pero decidido los movió prologando la caricia pero se detuvo al sentir a su hermano temblar ligeramente, se separo temeroso encontrándose con los inexpresivos ojos azules examinándolo.

El silencio los envolvía y ninguno parecía querer hablar, el islandés se sentía incomodo ante la fija mirada del mayor y el otro parecía analizar la situación. Lukas se levanto un poco para apoyarse en su codo derecho reduciendo así la distancia entre ellos, el sonrojo era evidente en Emil y las palabras parecían no querer salir de su garganta, lo único que su mente y su cuerpo pudieron coordinar fue el huir… sus piernas se estiraron y dio un paso lejos de la cama atravesando la negrura de la habitación, pero las frías manos de su hermano le impidieron seguir avanzando, no quería voltear a verle y forcejear sería inútil por eso solo espero escuchar la voz del mayor. Un sutil movimiento lo arrastró hasta caer sentado en la cama ajena, un notorio color rojo se apodero de su rostro al sentir los brazos delgados del noruego recostándolo junto a él, la figura de su hermano lo cubrió y pronto su característico aroma invadió sus sentidos causándole una sensación de éxtasis… quería sentir más de él, sabía que era incorrecto por ser hermanos pero no podía evitarlo.

La sonrisa irónica lo desconcertó y se sintió un completo idiota por caer en algo así pero no podría librarse ahora, la proximidad repentina de Lukas lo altero a tal punto que sus manos apresaron las sabanas y su vista se nublo, al principio fue un simple roce de labios pero el descontrolado deseo los obligo a profundizar el contacto. Besos cortos, húmedos, apasionados no parecían terminar y la vertiginosa corriente de placer que los envolvía solo parecía crecer conforme pasaba el tiempo, el oxigeno era necesario y pronto tuvieron que detenerse jadeantes, el letargo en el albino era obvio, la mano derecha del noruego se deslizo por el cuerpo contrario hallando su lugar en la cintura mientras que la otra acariciaba los lacios cabellos blancos.

- Emil –susurro contra su oído produciéndole escalofríos-

- ngh… suéltame –empujo a su hermano de los hombros sin mirarle, no podía negar lo excitante de la situación pero si podía ocultarlo-

- pero si tú fuiste quien comenzó –el menor se mordió el labio reconociendo su culpa, el noruego sonrió de forma casi imperceptible y beso la frente del menor-

- esto no está bien –murmuró aun intentando alejar a su hermano sin muchos ánimos, realmente moría por volver a probar los labios del rubio-

- pero a ninguno de los dos nos importa que piensen los demás –las palabras se deslizaron en el aire y murieron en el oído del albino-

-eso no es… -sus palabras fueron silenciadas con un beso fugaz-

-si no fuera cierto no estarías en mi cama, _hermanito_ –la última palabra fue realzada y el islandés frunció el seño molesto- y no disfrutarías mis besos –el color subió a las mejillas del menor y volvió a desviar la mirada ¿por qué su hermano tenía que ser tan _directo_?-

- no sé de que hablas… -sabia lo cínico que había sido aquello, pero aquel obsceno sentimiento lo negaría hasta el final-

- está bien Emil –el noruego besó el cuello del menor estremeciéndolo para luego susurrar en su oído- _será nuestro secreto_

Los besos volvieron y el albino no dudaba en corresponderlos, porque aquel era su más oscuro secreto, la obsesión que tenia por su hermano y el deseo insaciable que esté le provocaba. El placer de sentir sus labios junto a los suyos, el calor en aumento y las sonrisas cómplices al acariciarse bajo la mesa en el desayuno, sus padres jamás lo sabrían… aquel era su _placer culpable_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-la patean por dejarlo ahí- kesesese~ gracias por leer hasta el final ;w; **


End file.
